roblox_tower_battles_fan_ideasfandomcom-20200215-history
M.I.K.U
'Description' M.I.K.U or Mythical Indestructible Killing Unit is the final boss of Cyber Event . M.I.K.U's boss theme is " Azrael-II - MIKU MUST DiE " M.I.K.U's boss theme will skip to 2:51 when it goes rage mode . M.I.K.U goes rage mode at 285,000 hp . Attacks M.I.K.U can attack by placing a ransom on a tower , stunning it forever until the person who placed that towers pays 7,500$ in order to remove the ransom from it . M.I.K.U can also attack by launching 5 pillars of plasma , stunning towers hit by them for 40 seconds . M.I.K.U can also summon 2 flaming axes around it's body and slam the ground with both of them , causing 2 waves of fire that stun towers hit by them for 15 seconds . M.I.K.U is also able to stomp the ground , causing a glitched shock wave that stuns everything hit by it for 15 seconds . M.I.K.U can fire the spikes from it's back at 3 towers , stunning them for 50 seconds . M.I.K.U can also summon 1 Virus Knight and 5 Hacked Computer along with 7 Spyware . M.I.K.U is also able to attack by summoning 8 potions around it's body and launching them at 8 towers , stunning towers hit by them for 30 seconds . M.I.K.U is also able to summon 2 swords and launch them at 2 towers , stunning those towers for 55 seconds . When M.I.K.U goes rage mode , the entire map will turn red and M.I.K.U will draw out a massive glitchy sword and summon 5 Hacked Computer around it's body to shield it'self . A time limit of 2 minutes and 47 seconds will then be in effect after M.I.K.U draws out it's sword . If this time limit runs out , M.I.K.U will cause a massive explosion with it's sword that instantly kills the base regardless of it's hp , causing the players to lose . M.I.K.U can also cause multiple glitches meteors to fall onto the map , stunning anything hit directly by them for 50 seconds and anything caught in the small blast radius of these meteors for 20 seconds . 'Appearance' M.I.K.U is a insanely glitchy zombie with parts of multiple other zombies floating around it's glitched body . M.I.K.U has very faint blue hair above it's head that blends in with the blue color of the map . M.I.K.U has multiple white and black particles flying around it's torso that some times vanish and reappear . M.I.K.U has multiple black particles flying around it's legs that vanish and reappear . M.I.K.U has multiple white particles flying around it's arms that also vanish and reappear . When M.I.K.U goes rage mode , the flying particles will suddenly stick to the glitched body to form clothes and skin . M.I.K.U's hair will become more visible and will stick to it's head . The spikes from Chaos Tyrant and Ultramancer will stick to M.I.K.U's arms and turn white . M.I.K.U's sword is larger than it's body and is colored purple , blue , red , dark yellow , and dark green . 'Defeating M.I.K.U' Due to it's massive hp , time limit in rage mode , and powerful attacks , it's recommended to spam as many high damaging towers as possible in order to kill it Category:Fanmade Zombies